<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(4) 重生 by Nyamooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552303">(4) 重生</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo'>Nyamooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我所知的世界 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corpse Desecration, Cyberpunk, Fantasy, M/M, Sci-Fi, Science Fiction, Violent Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyamooo/pseuds/Nyamooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>我所知的世界 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608865</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(4) 重生</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>即使是夜晚，霓虹灯和探照灯彻夜通明，闹市区便是一个不分白昼黑夜之处。有些人习惯白昼时踏着明亮的地面忙活生计，也有些人习惯裹着夜色前行。赫利塔正从窗户望出去，行人来来往往，不同的表情之下有着不同的人生，彼此擦肩而过的时候他们不会去想对方和自己有多么的相似，或是有多么的不同——他们彼此都是对方生活的背景，和路边因为前几天交通事故而坠落到飞艇砸出的坑一样。事故甚至砸死了路面三个行人，然而过几天被填平修复以后，这些事情就从其他人的心中消失了。</p>
<p>事故就发生在这座只有三层的窄楼前不远处的十字街口。飞艇按理说在空中通道中安全飞行的话是不会产生碰撞的，然而意外还是发生了，目前原因还在调查中。二楼的老妇人卡蜜拉还因为目击了事故过程而被请去交通安全协会协助调查。</p>
<p>这幢楼在高楼林立的闹市区显得非常不合群。其一，它是少有的住宅楼；其二，它矮，不是一般的矮。三层楼的建筑就算是放在远郊区也是少见的。独立城一共就那么大，想要容下越来越多的人口，就只能尽可能地利用土地建造高层建筑。目前的建筑基本上能够形成双层结构的城市设施——地表层和楼中层。楼中层则是在高楼之间通过连接的桥路形成一层独立于地表层的商业和生活平台，就像是将地表的补给站、餐馆、邮局、欢愉馆、游乐厅、飞艇充能站等等所有城市设施架空到高楼的中层，再用许多桥连起来形成道路。</p>
<p>“在想什么呢？”法米尔站在椅子后面俯下身在赫利塔耳边轻语道。</p>
<p>被吓了一跳的赫利塔只是微微挪开了头。“那边的事故现场还在维修呢。肇事者会怎样呢？”</p>
<p>“啊……肇事者还在医院里抢救呢。事故还在等协会裁定。指不定最后救回来还是会被我们处决掉呢。”</p>
<p>“为什么我们还要负责交通事故责任？”</p>
<p>“任何会影响贡献率计算的事情最终都会落到救济会头上——事故导致人口数量的非自然减少和物资的损坏，所以就……总的来说几乎任何事情都会影响贡献率的计算，只是有些人做的有些事情是会受到惩罚而已。”</p>
<p>“那你呢？你就被允许做任何事情吗？”赫利塔想到先前在自己面前惨死的少年，以及担忧着带自己去探寻白墙的克罗尔和玛弗斯两人。</p>
<p>“并不是我被允许做任何事情，而是任何人都被允许做任何事情。只是需要承担后果而已。我也不例外。”</p>
<p>“有些人的后果就是被杀掉，那你呢？”</p>
<p>“死并不一定是坏事。”法米尔伫在窗前，注意力被窗外的争端声吸引。一群围在路边的人，手里攥着小个塑料袋，里面装着的各色粉末。两个人之间吵了起来，其中一人指着第三人，接着第三人也加入了争吵。有人向着另一个人挥了一拳，随后更多的人参与进来，一群人扭打在一起。</p>
<p>法米尔耸了耸肩，背过身去，不再继续看外面的闹剧。</p>
<p>“在此处死亡，又会在别处醒来。那既然厌倦了此处的生活，干脆就结束了以后在别的世界重新开始。”</p>
<p>第一次听他讲起这样的话题。赫利塔沉默地倾听，细心地听别人讲话是最原始也最简单的获得崭新信息的途径，要做的只有等待对方把装着“未知”的信封打开。</p>
<p>“既然你之前问了，我是怎么把你带进来这里的。简单地说就是你已经死过一次了，在墙外的时候。“法米尔面对着他接着说，“然后又在这里重新醒来。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>信封被撕扯着拆开，装着的并不完全是“未知”，只要起个头，记忆就会从中倾倒而出。那天的事情，被法米尔揪住衣领时的绝望感像是退潮后从记忆的海洋上浮出的孤岛，露出来的是感到自己要死了的时候那种不知所措和疑惑。赫利塔记起来自己在慌张中扇了眼前那人一巴掌。</p>
<p>——“你不怕吗？”</p>
<p>——“另一只小老鼠逃跑了啊……有点意思，你为了救他搭上自己的命也没关系吗？”</p>
<p>——“要是能成功带回去，当宠物也不错。”</p>
<p>法米尔怀抱着吓呆的赫利塔，来到了一个破旧的楼内。随着电梯下去，地下却是巨大的空间，整齐排列着各类器械和实验用具，身着白色实验服的工作人员来来往往。走进一个隔间，法米尔将退去了衣物的赫利塔放进一个纺锤状的金属笼里，手脚分别固定在金属笼的两端。随后，他穿上白色实验服，来到玻璃窗前的一排控制器前。“阿尔法82703091:9，第二实验室。第7849次试验，第479次生命体试验。”他对着录音设备说道——在那家旅馆里肮脏的床榻上，他也对着身下的男人说了类似的话。按下几个按钮之后，金属笼移动起来，通过一个透明管道将赫利塔输送到了玻璃窗外侧的区域内，那里像是用无数的线和接口编织出了一张网，网的周围是大量的矿石，不时发出各色的光，忽明忽暗却又像是有着某种韵律。网的中间则留有一穴空缺，承载着赫利塔的金属笼正好插入其中。</p>
<p>各处的矿石开始快速地闪烁，光通过网，像电流一般游走，汇聚到中心，流过赫利塔的躯体，又分散到其他矿石中。</p>
<p>法米尔陷在窗前的软沙发里，全程目不转睛地注视着笼中的赫利塔，被束缚住的身体不自然地扭动着。他将手指划过玻璃窗面上的控制屏，原本被隔绝在那边的声音即时回响在这边的实验室里。被光流连续贯穿，失神的少年像人偶一般表情木然，只是微启的唇间发出断断续续的呻吟——</p>
<p>
  <em>好兴奋！好兴奋！好兴奋——</em>
</p>
<p>大脑内疯狂地呐喊。</p>
<p>他的皮肤，他的内脏，他的乳首，他的指尖，都被仔仔细细一个细胞一个细胞地穿透——</p>
<p>窗那边的进程越来越激烈，法米尔从沙发上跃起，跪坐在窗前，将脸贴在玻璃上。握在手中自己高涨的性器溢出透明的体液，随着手上更频繁的动作带出粘腻的搅动声。</p>
<p>一道强烈的光流涌过心脏，到达大脑，接着又像开屏一般分流向不同的矿石中。赫利塔最后虚弱地尖叫了一声，便失去了任何动静。</p>
<p>法米尔缓缓地挤出射精后的残余，胡乱抹在玻璃窗上，目光跟随着载着赫利塔身体的纺锤形金属笼，从网中间升起，然后传输回这边的实验室里。简单整理了一下衣物，他来到金属笼边，指尖扫过那具身体的眼睑，脖子，胸前，确认没有生命体征了以后，又向下体滑去，沿着大腿内侧，膝盖，脚踝，像是得到了一个玩具一样将脚掌捧在手里，然后挤压将那膝盖弯曲，再伸直。</p>
<p>玩弄了一阵子之后，法米尔放下了那具身体。他一个隐藏的门里拿出一个枪型注射器和一管散发着微光的物质，就像刚才的矿石发出的光一般。</p>
<p>“嘭——”他嘴里模拟着枪声，对着自己的太阳穴按下了枪泵。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“然后你就来到了这里，在我为你准备好的身体里。说起来，你还记得你原来的长相吗？”</p>
<p>这时厨房传来呲呲声。“啊……不行了要满出来了！啊……”一个沙哑的男声——人工智能管家萨克里——一边发出意味不明的呻吟一边将灶台的火熄灭了。</p>
<p>赫利塔依然沉浸在自己的思绪中没有回应，木然地被牵着坐到了餐桌前。法米尔将餐巾铺在他腿上，为他盛了一碗汤，并将面包切好片抹上黄油放在他面前的碟子上，然后坐在对面自己吃了起来。</p>
<p>“对了过阵子就是祈祷日了，有个地方我想带你去看看。”</p>
<p>一口一口缓缓咀嚼着干硬的面包，然后舀一勺血茄汤送进嘴里，赫利塔依然是一副出神的样子，完全没有在意新的话题。“那，你是怎么回到这里的？你又是怎么能确定我不会在别的地方‘醒来’？”</p>
<p>法米尔咽下一口面包，拿餐巾擦了擦嘴。“我先回答你的第一个问题——因为那天你见到的并不完全是我，是共享了我的意识的一个人造体，所有墙外的任务都能通过‘他’来完成。”</p>
<p>他切下一片黄油，然后继续说：“第二个问题的话——你知道不少人想要破解贡献率的计算过程企图篡改信息，然后得到自己想要的结果。重生的灵魂所去之处是如何计算的，若是弄清其中的过程，就能去到任何想去的地方。”</p>
<p>“那作为实验品的我是不是该祝贺你实验成功？”</p>
<p>法米尔微笑一下。“单个样本成功自然也是巨大的成果，而且你甚至保留了大部分死前的记忆。可惜这个成果却无法用在别的目标上，比如说我。无论试了多少次，无论用哪种路径，我还是被困在这里。”</p>
<p>赫利塔将注意力从眼前抹满黄油的面包转向餐桌对面的人，这人看起来非常轻挑，任性，甚至极度自恋，又对任何事情都无所谓。这是自己第一次窥探到他的内心世界——他是个不断尝试以死亡逃离这个牢笼的人。而他脑海中又浮现起了另一个人——克罗尔，还有他的父母，他的朋友。他们看起来是那样享受着自己的生活。“我相信很多人并不讨厌他们自己的生活，就像我并不讨厌之前在墙外的生活一样。而且墙外还有很多很多事情我不知道。我还没见过切尔萨他家的农场，农场上的动物，长在树上的果子。还有荒漠边缘白色的沙海，听说里面藏着未知生物。还有路可偷偷藏在床底的那个盒子，他警告我不要打开。我都还没来得及看里面是什么，你就把我带走了。实在是太过分了。”</p>
<p>“原来你生气的是这些吗？”</p>
<p>“也没有委屈，就觉得不甘心。”赫利塔低下头吞了几口汤。</p>
<p>“那你想回去那边吗？”</p>
<p>赫利塔顿住了。</p>
<p>“这边不是一样有很多你想知道的事情。”桌对面的人继续说道，“两边都想要的话，岂不是太贪心了？”</p>
<p>“是啊，我可是很贪心的。那你要怎么补偿我呢？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>